


unfinished duet (maybe now)

by nicalyse



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicalyse/pseuds/nicalyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's forgiveness is what breaks Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unfinished duet (maybe now)

**Author's Note:**

> For turtle_goose.

Rebekah isn't stupid. She knows exactly what she's getting herself into when she decides to go back to Mystic Falls. The Salvatores, the doppelganger, a pissed off hybrid - really, it's almost more trouble than it's worth. 

But.

Klaus is _alive_. He burned, she saw him burn, but it was a witch's trick and he's _alive_. She wouldn't believe it, but Elijah found her in Copenhagen and told her himself. Kol has returned, and it's the first time in centuries that her entire family - what remains of it - has been together.

Rebekah is one of the Original vampires. She has lived for a thousand years in spite of the best efforts of both of her parents and countless others, and she'll be damned if she'll let a band of misfits and baby vampires keep her from what she wants.

*

Her second night back (after spending the first with her brothers), she goes to the Grill. Elijah has assured her that Matt is alive, but she finds that she needs to see it for herself. She knows that he had ulterior motives just like the rest of them, but she genuinely liked Matt. She isn't sorry that she killed Elena, and she wouldn't take it back, but she does regret that he was involved. Rebekah thinks she owes him an apology.

She waits outside after the restaurant has closed, lingering in the alley near the employee entrance, until Matt emerges, shrugging into his letterman's jacket.

"Matt."

His entire body tenses when she steps out of the shadows, his hand scrabbling into his pocket as if he has some sort of weapon there. She pretends that she doesn't see. "What are you doing here?" he asks, his voice steadier than she expects.

She takes a single, slow step toward him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I mean in Mystic Falls."

Rebekah ignores the sting in her chest. She's felt worse. "My family is here," she answers dismissively. "I think I owe you an apology, Matt. And possibly a truck."

He scowls. "You want to apologize for trying to kill me. Do you realize how fucked up that is?"

A part of her does, probably the same part that aches from the way that he's looking at her. But she knows that he doesn't really want an answer. "I am glad that you're okay," she finally says. "Whether or not you believe it."

Matt stares at her for a moment, his expression unreadable, and she stupidly, stupidly lets herself hope that he's going to forgive her. But then he shakes his head, breaking the spell. "Just leave me alone, Rebekah."

She stands in the alley for a long time after Matt has gone, feeling the air against her skin and trying to remember what it was to feel cold from the outside in.

*

"Leave Matt alone."

Caroline steps in front of her before Rebekah can even cross the parking lot on her first day back to school, her eyes hard.

"Good morning, Caroline." Rebekah keeps her tone as pleasant as she can manage, but she's already weary of the conversation.

"I'm serious. Don't you think it's enough that he almost drowned because of you?"

"I really don't think it's any of your business."

"You and your family keep trying to kill the people that I love, and that is my business."

Rebekah tilts her head. In another life, she and Caroline might have been allies, even friends, but as it is, they are on opposite sides. It's a bit sad, really. It would be nice to have another woman around now and again, one with a backbone and a mind of her own. 

"I don't have time for this," Rebekah finally says, pushing past Caroline. "I have teachers to compel."

She doesn't need to have friends or allies as long as she has herself and her family she tells herself as she weaves her way through the other students.

*

Rebekah is shocked when she walks into her bedroom after school and finds Elena, perched on the edge of her bed like it's perfectly normal that she's there.

"I let myself in," Elena says before Rebekah can ask her what the hell she's doing. "I know that's rude, but you killed me, so..." She trails off with a little shrug.

Rebekah drops her bag into the armchair in the corner. "What do you want?"

"I saw you in Alaric's classroom this morning," Elena says, ignoring Rebekah's question. "Well, it used to be Alaric's classroom, but he's dead now. I saw you sitting there, and I wanted to scratch your eyes out." Elena looks up and meets her eyes straight on, her voice quiet, even. "Literally. I have never been that angry."

"So what? Are you here to tell me that you're going to kill me yourself?" She steps closer to the bed. "Don't forget that you're brand new, Elena."

Elena smiles then, a maddening little quirk of her lips that Rebekah wants to slap off her face. "I came to tell you that it's okay. I understand why you did what you did, and it's not your fault that I'm a vampire." Rebekah can hear borrowed blood rushing in her ears. "I forgive you."

"Don't play games with me, Elena."

"I'm not." Her voice is soft, too soft for human ears. But no one in this house has really been human for quite some time. "I may never die, and I can't live forever hating you. I'm just too tired." There are tears in Elena's eyes. Rebekah's throat burns. "I'm choosing to forgive you."

"Just like that?" Rebekah whispers.

"Just like that." 

Rebekah can see the lie in Elena's eyes; her intention is sincere, but she's still angry. There is a part of her, maybe even most of her, that hates Rebekah for everything that she's done--

And yet this _girl_ is strong enough to choose to forgive. 

Rebekah swallows hard around the lump in her throat. "Get out of my house."

Elena stands slowly, those infuriatingly soft eyes on Rebekah's face. "You do know that this doesn't change anything. Damon blames you. Caroline hates you, and whatever you're trying to do with Matt isn't going to work."

"Then what good is your forgiveness to me?" she bites out.

Elena smiles. "It isn't for you."

Rebekah's teeth clench so hard they ache. "I should tear your heart out of your chest."

"You won't." Elena walks past her, pausing in the doorway. "Just let it go, Rebekah."

She waits until the sound of Elena's footsteps fades in the distance, and then she does.


End file.
